


Come True! My Dream!

by Kinozaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A fan of Ayase Eli finds themselves transforming into Toujou Nozomi and enjoying a comfortable life with her.





	Come True! My Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 9, 2017.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in two years, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Naoki shuffled stuffed grocery bags around in his arms as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket, carefully unlocking the door, holding his breath the whole time to avoid spilling his precious cargo. He carefully pushed it open with his foot and stepped inside the apartment, hurriedly slipping off his shoes at the entrance. He maneuvered around empty pizza and takeout boxes until he reached the kitchen counter, pushing some piled up mail to the floor before setting down the grocery bags. He walked back to close the door and switch on the lights, letting out a small sigh as the bulbs illuminated, turning the shadow of his laziness into something more real and solid.

He’d had a hard time after graduating high school, unable to get the grades he needed for college scholarships while lacking the means to cover his own tuition. Naoki struggled finding any lasting employment, mostly working jobs in short spurts, a couple months on, a couple months off. He was currently in one of his off periods. He always found it hard to manage himself during these times, the need for self-care thoroughly trounced by his feelings of self-loathing. But every now and then that need would trump his depression, and as Naoki looked over the apartment's piled paper plates, his eyes settled on a wall scroll of a blonde idol, one of the many that adorned his walls. He clapped his hands to his face and took a big breath, deciding that he wouldn’t touch the contents of the bags until he’d done something about the mess first.

He fished out a trash bag from beneath the sink, and set to work, stuffing it with empty bottles, napkins, and all the other trash he previously couldn’t be bothered to dispose of properly. Every time he bent down to pick something up, he’d rise back up to one of the posters, scrolls, or photographs of the idol, feeling invigorated each time. Naoki told himself that if he didn’t think he deserved a clean room, she at least did. This thought carried him through the long cleaning session.

It was during one of his longer stints of unemployment that Naoki discovered her, falling deep into the culture of school idols and finding out about µ's. While he liked all of the group’s members, he was mesmerized by Eli Ayase. She was one of the older members, tall and blonde, with a stoic, composed presence that always seemed to push others to do their best. He was captivated by her on stage, watching her graceful movements as she danced and was enraptured by her warm, steady voice. Naoki was instantly a fan and rushed headfirst into the fan community surrounding the group.

He read and watched what interviews he could find with the performer, learning more about her background, about the family legacy she shouldered and her struggles with ballet, finding comfort in her firm resolve to always do her best. He spent what disposable income he had on merchandise, filling his barren apartment walls with pictures of a woman who inspired him to do better, even when he was at his worst. He attended concerts and fan events, playing µ's music constantly, the sounds filling his apartment even now as he was cleaning.

Tying off the last bag of trash and leaving it by the door to be taken out later, Naoki returned to the bags on his kitchen counter. Eli had gotten sponsored by a local grocery chain and they were running a promotion for an exclusive nesoberi plush of her wearing their uniform. It was hard with his limited savings, but Naoki was working towards getting the collectible. He could have had it earlier, but he couldn’t afford to buy a bunch of groceries just to have them go to waste, so he planned out his meals and trips to the store to make sure he’d finish during the promotional period. He figured he was only one trip away from being able to take home the plush.

Naoki turned on his electric kettle as he worked on putting the groceries away in his pantry and fridge. Riding the wave of accomplishment, he kept a large selection of chips, cookies, and other snacks on the counter along with a rather large container of instant noodles as a victory meal. When he was finished, he poured the water into the container and tore into the junkier food while waiting for the noodles to cook. When it was done he greedily gulped down the soup, happy for the feast after a hard bout of cleaning, chasing the salty broth with a few sweet cookies. Happy with a job well done and full from trashy food, Naoki let out a contented sigh. He figured he might as well treat himself some more, and crawled into his bed for an, in his opinion, very deserved nap.

Sleep didn’t come easy to him, though, as it quickly became apparent that he’d overeaten. The discomfort in his stomach was joined by a slight throbbing in his head. He did his best to drown out the pain, instead focusing on the music playing in his apartment: an album of Eli performing µ's songs. He managed to endure for a couple songs until the headache was joined by a fever, causing Naoki to start tossing and turning restlessly in bed.

The exertion caused him to pant, his voice coming out in high, sharp rasps that hurt his throat. He wiped long strands of hair glued to his forehead by sweat out of his face as he focused on his breathing, made harder by a painful pressure building on his chest. The fever seemed to intensify, his body becoming almost unbearably hot as he felt the bed soften around him, seeming to swallow him up.

Naoki had no way of telling how long he’d been asleep, but he could still feel traces of the fever as a cool, damp weight was removed from his forehead. He let out a soft moan as a slender but steady hand slid under his back and pushed him up, feeling a soft rush of air as long hairs fell against his back.

“Hey there. We’ll check that fever in just a second, but first we need to get some breakfast in you,” a warm voice said, one that Naoki instantly placed as belonging to Eli Ayase. The shock caused his body to jerk as Eli held tighter to his body to steady him. “It’s okay, Nozomi, it’s just me, okay?”

The words hit Naoki hard as Eli’s fingers gently pushed strands of wet purple hair from his forehead with her slender fingers. He tried to open his mouth the speak out, but Eli used the opportunity to slip a spoon full of warm porridge past his lips. He became absorbed in the scene in front of him, being fed food by the idol he adored, eventually forgetting his protests a spoonful at a time. He looked up at her between mouthfuls, wondering how a dream could feel so real. Naoki tried to think if he’d ever had a dream where he’d been able taste food, smell a gentle, sweet perfume, or feel the warmth of someone’s body beside his own.

“You got the whole bowl down today, good job! I’m going to take your temperature, but it looks you’re through the worst!” Eli let his body down gently and covered him back up as she took his temperature, the thermometer showing a “38°” to confirm her statement. Naoki was about to speak up again, as the beaming blonde leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, causing a very different warmth to spread through his body as he drifted off to sleep once more.

He was woken hours later by a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder, letting out a soft groan as he opened his eyes to see Eli above him once again. “Good morning again, sleepy. It feels like your fever’s gone now. I’ve got a stew cooking for us, but I’m sure a couple days in bed like this has you dying for a bath. Let me help you up, Non-tan.” As she said this, Eli slipped her hand behind his back again and helped him get to his feet, helping him as he stumbled and guiding him towards a door down the hall of the unfamiliar home, full of the rich smell of simmering stew. She ushered him in, closing the door behind him.

Naoki stopped in his tracks, looking at the body in the mirror in front of him. He reached a hand back behind his ear, grabbing a handful of long, purple hair and bringing it in front of him, strands falling from his shaking fingers as his eyes confirmed what was in the mirror. Instead of the pale, drawn face he’d gone to bed with, he saw a soft, round face with big, beautiful green eyes, his head topped with thick purple hair that flowed down below his waist. His bony shoulders had filled out and narrowed, his unremarkable hips were full and rounded, and his scrawny body now had a healthy weight to it that he’d never been able to have as a man, even in spite of his poor eating habits. His skin looked smooth and healthy, and he had a more consistent complexion than he’d had even when he was working outside everyday.

A slender hand ran along his soft stomach, felt the curve of his hips, and gave his thighs a soft jiggle with his fingertips. His eyes glanced down at the large breasts on his chest, and back up again at the mirror, in disbelief at what was in front of him. He ran his hands along their curve, weighing them and admiring their pillowy softness, probing the pink, puffy areola, a fingernail poking at the nipple hiding within as a small jolt of excitement spread from between his legs. Gazing in the mirror, mesmerized, he brought his hand down below his stomach, over a pleasantly soft bump, watching his finger in the mirror get swallowed up while he felt it rub against wet lips as a small moan escaped his mouth.

Startled by the sound, he pulled his hand away, mind racing with pleasure and curiosity. He took a deep breath, looking at the woman in the mirror, wanting to confirm one more thing about his situation. “My name is...” he started, the words coming through his full, pouty lips, in a high-pitched, nasally voice that was definitely not his own. He knew the voice, though, and knew the body in front of him. Somehow, Naoki had gone to bed sick in his own body and woken up as Nozomi Tojo of µ's.

As she struggled to process everything that had happened, the door opened behind her, and Eli slipped in. Instinctively, she raised an arm to cover her breasts and covered her crotch with her hand. “Haha, sorry, should have knocked, Non-tan! I was just coming in to help you wash your back.” Eli put her hands around Nozomi’s waist, guiding her over to sit on a stool while Eli filled a basin with warm water and soap.

Nozomi tensed, feeling the hot, soapy sponge hit her back, but felt the ache from the days of fever fade away as Eli worked the sponge on her back, filling the bathroom with the sweet scent of soap. So many of her troubles seemed to scrub off with the sponge: the months of unemployment, the struggle against depression, the constant sense of inadequacy. She started breathing easy and free, elated that her beloved idol was here, behind her, washing her back. “Are you feeling well enough to wash mine, now?” Eli asked. Nozomi let a sheepish and simple “Yes,” worrying about her voice holding as she rose to switch places with her.

Replacing the basin with fresh water and soap, she kneeled down behind Eli, squeezing the sponge in the warm water before nervously placing it on her back. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up, as she worked the soap into a lather on Eli’s smooth back, working in small circles. She started at the middle and working up to her lithe shoulders, then moving down the small of her back, making sure to apply just enough pressure, as she had done with her.

After a couple minutes, as she was going to start another pass, Eli reached behind her, grabbing Nozomi’s hands and bringing them around to her front, guiding them up her stomach to cup her breasts. Startled, Nozomi struggled to not clench her hands from the shock, but Eli’s fingers did that for her, squeezing them into her soft chest. “Come on, it’s not like the Nozomi I know to wash my back without getting a little squeeze in, right? I know I usually scold you, but I guess I’ve kind of missed it this past couple days.” Thoughts swirled in Nozomi’s head during that moment, the fingers kneading hers into her breasts as a small, satisfied sound slipped out of Eli’s mouth. “Come on, let’s finish washing up and then eat.”

The two finished their bath, Nozomi hanging back while Eli went to set the table. She’d prepared simple clothes for Nozomi, but as she looked at the lacey bra in front of her, her mind swarmed with doubts. She picked it up, running the soft fabric between her fingers, admiring the large cups as she put them up against her breasts for comparison. She slipped her arms through the straps, muscle memory in her fingers fastening the clasp as her mind panicked in anticipation of the task, her hands moving to her front to adjust the fit before she realized what was happening. 

She grabbed the panties next, feeling them as she did the bra, holding them up against the light in the ceiling, marveling at how small, soft, and thin they were. Nozomi slipped them around her ankles, gingerly grabbing the sides as she pulled them up her plump thighs and over her round butt, slipping her index fingers under the hem and lightly pulling to fight against wedging. After this, the simple track pants and shirt were common fare, and she put them on without the ceremony or fascination she showed for the underwear.

Stepping out of the humid bathroom, Nozomi made her way back down the hall, joining Eli at the kitchen table, a bowl of steaming stew set before her. She ate greedily, her stomach aching for food after the days of bed rest. Between bites of stew, Eli told her about the past couple days, saying how worried she and all the other girls in µ's were, chiding that Nozomi would have to take it easy for a few days to be sure the cold didn’t rebound. She was nervous at first, unsure of what would sound natural, testing the waters by saying “I’m sure I’ll be fine with a wonderful nurse like you watching over me.” Eli laughed, melting away her anxiety. The two continued to talk, Nozomi quickly falling into a comfortable rhythm chatting with the woman across from her. Before she knew it, she was taking the lead, asking what the rest of the girls had been up to, laughing at the antics she’d missed, and even managing the courage to ask for another bowl of stew, which Eli was more than happy to provide.

As Nozomi ate, her stomach filled with warmth from more than just the hearty stew. It warmed from eating a meal someone had made with love instead of one rehydrated with hot water, from the happy banter filling the room between them, and from the feeling of love she got every time Eli looked at her. She wasn’t sure how she’d ended up in this situation, what she’d done to deserve such a wonderful twist of fate, but she figured everything leading up this has been worth it. She’d never been happier, never felt more welcomed and loved.

After helping Eli with the dishes, the two curled up on the couch under a blanket, watching TV to end their night, cuddled up against each other. Eli occasionally pecked at Nozomi with soft kisses, elated at her recovery, while Nozomi worked up the courage to tickle Eli’s sides, delighted to hear a laugh that she never knew she had. They spent hours relaxing each other until it was time to go to bed, the two changing into pajamas. Nozomi tried her best to not peak at Eli, until she commented that it looked like all the bedrest had put some weight on Nozomi’s butt. Overcome by unexpected embarrassment, she turned on Eli. “That’s because someone tried to fatten me up with two helpings of stew!” she accused, Eli retorting that it was Nozomi who asked for more, causing her to blush even more as she fumbled with her pajamas.

They slipped into bed together, laughing from the teasing and wishing each other a good night. As Nozomi turned on her side to get comfortable, she felt an arm wrap around her and felt Eli pull in close. She heard Eli inhale deeply into hair and felt her face rubbing into her back as she let out a contented sigh, exhaling “I was really worried, you know?” into her hair. Eli moved her head up to Nozomi’s ear, whispering in a small voice “I love you” as her lips softly kissed her ear. Nozomi felt goosebumps all over, her heart fluttering as she said in a voice just as small, “I love you too.”

A month passed, Nozomi’s fevery days giving way to weeks full of boring classes, intense training sessions, and heartwarming domestic life. Luckily, she found her head full of information she was sure she’d never learned and her body knew all of µ's choreography and song lyrics, letting her blend back into normal life without a hitch. As for time at home with Eli, she was able to handle living with the woman of her dreams well enough on her own.

One day, while picking up groceries at the supermarket for Eli, she came across a crumpled rewards card in her purse. An old memory rose up, one from a different life, as Nozomi gave the card to the cashier with the money. When she got home, Eli gave her a big hug, taking the bags to the kitchen while thanking for the last minute favor. She seemed puzzled, though, wondering how such a small errand ended up with her bringing home two large bags. “Well, you see,” Nozomi started as she fished a large plush toy of Eli out of the second bag, “I just had to get this so that I can have my Elichi whenever I want!”


End file.
